


He Can Dance

by preludedArtist



Series: What do they do? [4]
Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Surprise Date, also, asher thought he was gonna be working but no no my boy, i just want them to dance, i think asher would be a surprisingly good dancer, transition from boyfriend to fiance, why slow dance when they can just take up the whole room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preludedArtist/pseuds/preludedArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He caught up to Asher, spinning him when he found an opportunity and both their cheeks hurt from smiling too much. They both breathe hard when they stop, little tired chuckles coming from the both of them. “It has gotten dark out.” Asher would say, taking note that their only source of light were the tall bright posts in each corner of the terrace.</p><p> Grant nods, keeping an arm secured around Asher’s shoulder. “Yes, it has. I wanted to show you something.”</p><p> “Show me something?” Asher pulls away just to give him an amused look.</p><p> “I’m going to turn off the lights, alright?” This receives another look from Asher but nonetheless he nods, eyes alight with interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Can Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I have like 3 or 4 completed one shots in my docs that I had forgotten about for like over a month so here's one of them :''') College sucks the motivation right out of me I swear to go d. I feel bad for not posting anything omg.
> 
> Also I have no idea if.... helicopters are a thing... in Cloudbank. I guess maybe there's something out there since it's lowkey stated that they do need flying vehicles to get to some places so I try to be very vague when it comes to these sort of things but I just decided to call it a helicopter because honestly that's what it is.

 Asher entered the helicopter with ease, practically thrusting his life into the pilot’s hands. He’s never ridden in one of these before, not once having the luxury to attempt it. It’s not like he couldn’t get to where he needed to go by just driving or getting someone else to drive him.

“Grant?”

 “I’m here.” Grant answers, looking as radiant- as stunning as... no no. The elder was practically glowing in his seat. Or was that the sun?

 Asher was surprised to find him in the pilot’s seat. He doesn’t want to seem to rude or too shocked but… is Grant really going to be the one flying this vehicle?

 “You’ll be our pilot?” Asher questions, eyes anxiously flickering to the console.

“Would that be a problem? I have a license to show you, if you don’t trust me.” Grant says, his words serious and yet… one could hear the slightly teasing tone.

 Asher quickly shakes his head, taking the other’s hand to be pulled in. “No. Sorry, I didn’t mean to seem impolite. I was just surprised. I don’t know many pilots.” And now to mention the important thing. “Will you be alright answering the questions?”

 “I can fly and talk at the same time.”

 And Asher just nods, feeling his face get all heated. It must be from the anxiety of flying. He figures he could brush it off once they were finally in the air. He sits down in the copilot seat, reaching around behind himself and buckled in. “Thank you for taking the time for this interview. It was kind of demanded to me seeing as I am around you a lot and I haven’t written much about you.”

 Grant chuckles. “It’s alright. I usually don’t do interviews, but perhaps favoritism has played a part in this.” And he feels flutters in his stomach when Asher had beamed in response.

 Asher looks up with curiosity at the ear headpiece suddenly offered to him.

“To hear each other better. Flying might get loud.” Grants informs him, pointing to his own headpieces: a bud stuck to his ear with a little microphone sitting just a few centimeters from his lips, both to be able to hear well and be heard well. Asher takes the headpiece, turning it on after putting it in place. “Ready?”

“Ready.”

Minutes later, the helicopter started to rise up from the ground.

Oh, boy.

Meeting up for coffee would have been a much easier method for an interview.

 

~~ >>>> ~~

 

Grant noticed how immersed with the scenery the reporter had become. It’s been months. These little meet ups, these little interviews. All has been the same. In his office, in Asher’s office, in small restaurants; larger ones. He’s shared as much as he could.. as much as he could remember. Grant realizes that these past few weeks he’s simply been summarizing what he’s told the younger man before. Asher was still taking it all in, as if all of what he was hearing had been as intriguing as the last time he’s heard it. Grant had been surprised when he’d realized how much of Asher’s quirks he’d found endearing. The way the other would pursed his lips to stop himself from interrupting, the way his brow would quirk when he heard something new or interesting or the way he’d smirk and raise his fingertips to his lips whenever he found something funny. Little quirks that would go by anyone else’s head it they weren’t being too observant.

Grant steers the helicopter more to the right, changing their view from the many buildings to the darkened and shimmering waters of a large lake.

Asher leaned forward some more to view the waters. He hadn’t spoken at all since the lift off. What kind of reporter was he, right? Distracted by some.... gorgeous scenery.

“Are you alright?” Grant questions, looking for a brief moment. “Nausea?”

Asher blinks out of his daze, turning over to face the administrator. “No. I… yes, I’m sorry. No, I’m not nauseous.” He almost seems surprised with himself for being distracted. “Right, I have questions. I apologize again, this is my first time in one of these.”

“That’s fine. This is my first time flying one in years.”

Asher is quiet only for a short moment. “Oh?”

Grant nods and the corner of his mouth twitched with a hidden smile.

“Well, you’re doing an excellent job.” The other teases with a hint caution.

 Grant lets out a humorous chuckle and Asher felt a little more appreciated.

 Right right… the questions. “I’m sorry. I’m not really here for a joyride, as enjoyable as this is. I want to start asking some of these questions and I’ll soon be out of your hair...” he trails off when Grant pointed to Asher’s window, quite easily making the journalist turn to face what had been pointed out. It was a complete view of the sky… usually impossible to access due to the towering buildings and structures always in the way. He could see the gradient of a sunset. The light blue overhead merging with a fiery orange and a slow developing pink. He turns and takes a quick look at Grant’s window to his left, seeing that that part of the sky was already a darker shade a blue. Were those… _stars_? They were barely visible but they were there.

 “I’m going to land soon. A good place to be able to see the sky, alright?”

 Asher very much so wanted to get his questions for Grant out of the way but all he could answer with was “Yes.”

 

~~ >>>>> ~~

 

 Asher steps out from the vehicle after Grant deemed it safe to do so. He briefly fumbles with the handle before he finally opens the door on his side. He steps down onto the platform, having to reach up and push back his suddenly flying hair when the slowed down blades of the vehicle pushed at the air. He’s once more taken back by the setting sky, now swimming in colors of violets and dark blues with a thin line of orange at the horizon.

 “Hey.” Grant calls out to him, voice raised to be heard over the slowing whirs of the helicopter. “Your headpiece. You still have it.”

 Asher removes it carefully, leaning in to be able to reach the headpiece back to Grant. Questions are still buzzing in his head. Why were they here? Was this what Grant had meant by “private” when Asher had asked him for a place to set an interview? It wasn’t at all far from Cloudbank but it somewhat felt that way; the sounds of traffic and people couldn’t even be heard from here. Wherever they stood now, this high terrace, it seemed to be just the perfect height; close enough to the surface to be able to hear the surrounding yet distant sound of waves and the high enough in the sky to be able to get a perfect balanced view of the horizon.

 Grant shuts his door and Asher does the same, feeling his own face grow embarrassingly warm when the older gentleman moved some hair from his forehead. “Let’s eat”

 “Alright,” Asher nods, before then quickly shaking his head. “I’m sorry, you said eat?” Something in the back of Asher’s mind is begging him to start getting interview answers _soon_ he needs to get his work done... but it was starting to be difficult to make them a top priority.

 Grant makes a humming sound, giving his head a nod as if that would explain everything. Looking at Asher’s expression, it was quite clear that _no_ a nod was not going to explain it all. He holds out his hand and Asher takes it, still studying him and Grant tried very hard not to look away. Grant leads him to the edge of the building, a neat little table accompanied by two chairs sitting right next to the sturdy and transparent railing.

 Asher hasn’t said anything yet, walking along side of the other and taking another moment to appreciate the sky. It was a little windy up here, they were still pretty up high but it wasn’t bad enough to disturb this spontaneous dinner.

 “This was never going to be an interview?” He accuses and Grant grins, letting go of Asher's hand and pulling out a chair for him to sit in.

 “I don’t want to get you in trouble with your work. We could still do one if you want one.”

 “I don’t. Want one, that is.” Asher surprises himself by saying. “It can wait another time.” His deadline was the end of the week. He’s sure that he’d be able to meet up with Grant sometime. “I’m more curious about what’s going on here.”

 Grant takes his seat across from Asher, gesturing for the other to uncover his plate. Upon doing so, the younger man raises his brows. “Chicken korma?”

 “You order this every time we go to the Terrace. That shop with the little green stones on the lamps?”

 “Yeah, I know the one.” Asher looks a little bit pleased that the other was this observant. They’ve only gone a few times so he hadn’t been aware that Grant would have memorized his usual order. “What is all this? Taking me to see this gorgeous view, setting up dinner… is that Riesling?” And Grant beams, picking up the olive colored wine bottle. It must have already been opened beforehand since Grant had no problem with it as he poured it into both their wine glasses. Asher says nothing more, holding the glass and giving its contents a little swish before raising it. Grants picks up his own glass and lightly clinks it against the other’s.

 They ate their dinner, chatting away and starting different topic after topic. At some point, Grant had been joking around, saying something humorous enough to make Asher laugh and have to excuse himself. Grant grins, more or less pleased that he’s managed to make the other nearly wheeze and tip his chair back.

 “Are you alright?” He asks, unable to help but let out a laugh of his own.

  Asher nods, covering his mouth and having to quickly wave a hand in response, Grant finds the lack of response charming… almost cute. “Y-yes yes, I’m sorry.”

 “It’s fine, the blame should be mostly placed on me. Come here, darling.” Grant holds out his hand for the other, trying hard to ignore the heat on his face when Asher beams at him with that pretty smile. “Is there a type of music that you like?”

 “Are we going to dance?” Asher asks, holding Grant’s hand and pressing against him chest to chest- or as close as he could considering their height difference. “We don’t _really_ need music, you know. I’m really fine with this.” He raises a finger when Grant looked like he was going to protest. “It’s fine. Everything is so damn natural.” And he was right. There was no city noise or no crowd noise. Just the waves and the steady wind. So Grant decides not to argue against it,

 They start slow, their steps careful and wide and calculated. Grant treats the other with delicacy and gentleness, surprised when he was suddenly pulled. Looking down, he sees Asher wearing a mischievous expression. “What are-?”

 Asher gives him a grin. “Dancing, of course. Can you keep up?” And their dance is suddenly fast, all over the terrace, and Asher leads, spinning himself and losing himself to whatever he was dancing to in his head. His feet are fast when they move, hips and body swaying naturally and Grant is left both jealous and breathless. Oh, so he _can_ dance. He caught up to Asher, spinning him when he found an opportunity and both their cheeks hurt from smiling too much. They both breathe hard when they stop, little tired chuckles coming from the both of them. “It’s gotten dark out.” Asher would say, taking note that their only source of light were the tall bright posts in each corner of the terrace.

 Grant nods, keeping an arm secured around Asher’s shoulder. “Yes, it has. I wanted to show you something.”

 “Show me something?” Asher pulls away just to give him an amused look.

 “I’m going to turn off the lights, alright?” This receives another look from Asher but nonetheless he nods, eyes alight with interest.

 It goes dark quickly and Asher looks up at the last bit of light, coming from the sky The sight leaves him breathless.

 No matter how many stars anyone could paint in the sky, in Cloudbank they were barely even visible with all the light pollution. It can make anyone wonder of a time where the sky could ever be this clear and this unpolluted enough to be able to see the stars anytime. Real or not. Asher finds himself missing Grant’s weight against his arm, looking to his side when the other had moved away from him and feeling his brows shoot up when his hand is held. Looking up, his chest is hit with a pang at the genuine look in Grant’s eyes; how faintly and ghostly the starlight made him.

 “Asher. There are many other things I want you to see. You have one of the most opened minds here in Cloudbank. Your determination and will to keep learning and asking questions despite the lacking responses is admirable. I’ve never met a person with such vigor to keep looking even when others shoot you down or tell you that you should give up. I want you to come to me when you find what you’re looking for. As for me, I’ve already found what I was looking for. There are so many things I could give you; so many things that I can show you. Will you let me?”

 “Yes.” He hates himself for stuttering; how it took him a second to find his own voice. And embarrassment soon washes away as a ring is placed on his finger. He almost couldn’t stop staring down at it and despite how traditional this was, it still caught him off guard. When Asher looks up again he could still see a hint of anxiety on Grant’s face. He grins, reaching up to gently lead the taller man’s head closer to his own and finally meeting him with a kiss. “Of course, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I should have mentioned that this was going to be cheesy and that I am bad at ending things.


End file.
